


L2L Spinoffs: Christmas

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Hurt, Military, Minor Character Death, OC death, please be careful of triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Young Spot, deployment

Charlie got everything from Jason. He only had to look at Jason with the big puppy eyes that only Sean could see ~~straight~~ through. Charlie was the golden child, never did anything wrong ever. Spot, on the other hand, was the opposite. He got nothing except slaps from Jason. Nothing but hiding in his room, trying to enjoy the screams of delight from Charlie. Nothing but a turkey sandwich, eaten in his room, trying not to get crumbs on the bedsheets, trying to enjoy the smells of the Christmas pudding. They did both get a sheet of A4 to write to Mam with, though. Spot did not like writing, so he drew a picture of Mam, Charlie and himself, carefully leaving Jason out of it. He took an hour to carefully print M e r r e e C r i z m a s across the top of the page. That was wrong too, and his cheeks looked like the snowman in Raymond Brigg's book when he 'borrowed' the little boy's mother's makeup. He'd probably have to use Mam's makeup tomorrow or find an excuse. Mam would be home in a month though, and then his cheeks would have a break. "SEAN! COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW PLEASE!" Great, he'd messed up and he didn't even know how. "She's gone, boys. Siobhain, your mam, she's not coming back. Can you get your suitcases packed?" That was it. All the information that Jason gave Sean and Charlie before the yellow Nissan Qashqai pulled up outside their military brownstone. All the information that Jason gave Sean and Charlie before the yellow Nissan Qashqai took them to a house with a blue door. It was Spot's fault. He hadn't been crossing off the days on the calendar properly. If I had, then Mam would be alive still.


	2. Young Race

*POV Porter*

"Did Santa come for everybody on base?" Race asks.

"Yeah, bud, 'course he did."

"Sean too?"

"Ooh, Sean's special, he's a category of his own! Yes, Santa came for Sean, but he got the wrong chimney, so Sean's coming over to collect his Santa things"

"Cool! What's Santa brought him?" I share a glance with Martina and Stephen.

"We don't know, bud, that's how Santa works."

"Santa is magic!" Race breathes. "Didja know that I asked Santa for a slap bracelet?"

"Yeah, bud! Santa calls them snap-on bracelets, and he likes his elves to do so too. You're old enough to become an elf now you're at school."

"Wha'san elf do?"

"They get to pick out a special present for a person who needs it."

"Ooh! Sean needs new clothes, how much stuff can we get him?"

"In your first elf year, you watch what other elves have gotten. Your present will arrive in January. How about we get him a nice warm hoodie?"

"YEAH! Is he here yet?"

"Not yet. Soon, though."

****

"HI SEAN! GUESS WHAT SANTA BROUGHT ME!"

"Wha?"

"A RACETRACK LIKE MY NAME!

"Cool! Mam says Santa chimney."

"Yeah, Sean. Santa got the wrong chimney and he left your pressies here."

"I got a jumper!"

"With a dalmation, look!" Stephen helps Sean put his jumper on.

"And trousers too!"

"Awesome!" I'm glad he's so excited about his presents, but no child should be forced to get practical stuff as their Christmas presents. I always get a little something extra for Sean. "STUFFY DALMATION! LOVE YOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's confused, Siobhain sneaks money to the Higgins', who purchase practical things for Spot, knowing Jason doesn't care. Porter buys a little something e.g. a toy for Spot out of his own money. Spot is 3 in this, and Race is 5. They are living in Caserma Ederle military base.  
> Also, Sean is Spot, he hasn't acquired his nickname yet.


End file.
